Sweet Lullaby Volume 01
by AngelofAwesomess13
Summary: This is a story about me. About how a made a team. About how I defeated a great foe. About how I became a angel of suprior


**A/N: Hey poeple so..is summertime. Happy all over me. This is just a remake of my old one. And I promise tomorrow I'll do the next one. Along with other stories in my head. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me expected OC**

**Happy summer**

* * *

_Sweet Lullaby Volume 01:_

_Intro_

Who am I?

Are you sure you want to know?

The story about is me different than anyone else.

Do you see that female hedgehog who is scrubbing the floor on her knees?

Yup, that's me.

C The Hedgehog.

No full name. Just the letter C.

You see, I am a maid at the Acorn Kingdom. That's why I'm scrubbing my butt off.

Why be a maid you ask? Well, my family is poor. Not that poor, but still. Mom got lay off. Dad's pay's cut off. And Desiree…she's doing the best she can.

I was afraid. Livid. And upset.

Than a help wanted sign caught my eye.

Needed a new maid to help the Acorn Kingdom.

I thought, Wow, this is where Sally Acorn lives; I bet she could give me the job.

Sally and I talk about it and she agrees to give the job me.

I was excited.

But then. After a while. I now saw a different side of Sally Acorn.

She was rude, atrocious, and further more a huge bitch.

Don't believe me? Here's proof.

When she was sick I was order to bring her soup. I did as I told. As I gave it to her, she gives me this nasty look and snarled, "I hate tomato soup!"

And smack the bowl out of my hands.

I was furious. She simply told the chef to make her some. And now she says she doesn't want it.

Sally orders me to tell the chef to get her _chicken noodle soup_ and get a mop to clean this mess up.

I wanted to scream, "CLEAN IT YOURSELF! ITS YOUR MESS, YOU SPOILD LITTLE TWIT!"

But held my tongue and gritted out, "Yes, your highness."

I'm 13 and she's 17. I'm way younger than her. How can she treat me like this?

But its not just me.

Its everybody in this stinkin' castle.

But I counted to 10 and kept on moving.

I even sing my favorite lullaby.

_"Sweet liitle hedgehog, with your cute little_ _face… As you snuggle up in my embrace_

_As you grow..let you know…your beautiful as can be."_

Cute isn't it.

Too bad its in my nightmare.

Yup, nightmare. Keep having the same dream. Over and over again.

Here's how it starts.

There me running. Panting and sweating. I don't have any clothes on. I rest against this tree then a hand grabs one of my quills.

Crazy. I know.

It scared me to bits. I thought I was getting rape or something.

"C!"

Oh lord please give me strength.

My muscles tighten and I gritted my teeth.

That voice. That voice that makes even Satan want to cover his ears.

I raise my head to see the devil child herself.

Sally Acorn.

She stood over me examining her nails. "C, today you'll be having a partner."

Partner?

She turns her head and shout at the top of her lungs. "Brittni!"

Damn what a banshee.

A slim figure came into view and she was a dog.

She had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown.

She looks pretty timid about this.

I was too. And now look at me.

"C, this is Brittni the Dog," Sally introduce me to her. "Brittni, this is C. She works as my trustful maid in this castle."

"Hello," Brittni murmured. "Hi," I muttered. Sally looked disgusted. "Now that you two know each other you can go to the store and buy some food."

She handed me a list of food and sashay away from us.

My eye twich. My jaw was in a tight line.

I never liked Sally.

"Good God she's finally gone."

My head snap to Brittni.

Her jaw was in a tight line. Her face was in pure disgusted.

"E-excuse me?" I sputtered. She turned to me.

"I mean, she's such a wanna be, like, come on! She acts like she's the most beautiful girl on Mobius. Ugh! She disgusts me so!"

The way she talks about Sally.

She-she hates Sally?

Everyone here loves Sally Acorn.

Except me. But you already know that.

"You see it too do you?" she asked me, snapping me out of my musing. "Seriously, you've be working here for like..four weeks and you probably can see the bitchiness in her, right?"

She..Brittni the Dog..was talking to me about Sally. Usually people talk to me about Sally begin a perfect little angel, an awesome role model for little children.

Yeah right.

With cold eyes, I growled out, "Yess." I sounded like a snake.

"She really works up your nerve, huh?" Brittni ask.

I sullenly nodded my head.

"You know what I don't understand? Why does she walk around naked?" Brittni grimaced.

That was a question that was never discovered.

Sally would walk everywhere only in her boots and vest.

Nothing else.

No-freaking-one didn't ask her about this.

I wanted to so badly, but I can possibly tell what her answer is.

"I-" I started to speak. "r-um..I liked Sally. I thought she was the best there is. But when I start working here, I regret asking for her autograph."

Rip it up by the way.

"I see," Brittni declared. She brought me to my feet. "You look tired. Come on, we have to get the food for the dragon."

I chuckled.

She was fun to hang out with.

We walk out the door. With our jackets on.

Hand and hand.

TBC

* * *

**Goodnight R&R**


End file.
